Caitlin 2
by IstoleALLtheWAFFLES
Summary: sequal to 'Caitlin the next generation of TIVA'. set a couple of maonths after said story. TIVA TIVA TIVA. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Write stuff……………………all that jazz

**Disclaimer: **My name is Donald Belissario. I own NCIS. Even though I'm a teenaged girl and live in Australia, I still own NCIS. In my dreams……

**Spoilers: **Well, this is the second story in this series. You should read _Caitlin, the next generation of TIVA _ if you wanna know what happened on her last encounter with those pesky metal detectors…..

**Summary**: Ummm…..I dunno yet. Maybe she gets kidnapped??

**Rated:** T, just cause a story about kidnappings isn't for little kids. May contain course language and adult themes.

**Note: **Set 3 months after last story. This is the Caitlin universe, so that means that Jenny is alive, but has retired. Maybe I'll make Gibbs retire too and they can move to Mexico…….

INTRO

Caitlin smiled to Derek the guard as she walked up the sidewalk and into the navy yard, being careful not to drop the two precious Caf-Pows she held. He smiled and waved in return. Caitlin kept walking until she reached the main NCIS building and then stopped and looked up. From the front, the building looked huge. It was four stories high plus the basements. Amazing that they could build it.

Caitlin walked inside and past the metal detector, only to be stopped short.

"Excuse me Miss, but you must go through the metal detector," said Bryce, the security guard.

"Why?" asked Caitlin, wondering what was going on.

It was the first time she had come to NCIS since Jenny retired last week, and this security guard seemed unfamiliar. Caitlin's last encounter with metal detectors and security guard was not a good one.

"Why, standard procedure, of course. Just to make sure you aren't carrying a weapon," he said. Caitlin realized he must be new. As in, first week.

"Of course I've got a weapon," said Caitlin, putting down the Caf-Pows and grabbing her Glock from the right thigh holster. The guard took it from her in alarm.

"Oi! Frank!" cried Bryce, calling out for his partner. Frank, an older man who was a friend of Caitlin's stuck his head out of his office "Kid here has a gun."

"Caitlin!" cried Frank, coming out to hug his friend, "Haven't seen you since Friday!"

"It's only Monday," she replied, taking her firearm from the bewildered Bryce and placing it back in the holster.

"I-eh-you-gah-HUH?" Bryce looked at his partner.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's new," Frank explained, walking Caitlin past the metal detector, "say hi to your parents for me."

"Will do, Frank. See ya later! Frank smiled as his young friend walked away in the direction of the elevator. Heaven forbid an American teen actually using the stairs.

Frank walked back to his confused new partner.

"That, Bryce, is a girl who you'll never need to check. Do you get me? Caitlin is allowed to carry weapons around in here. Absolutely no need to worry about her."

"May I ask why?" asked Bryce, still slightly confounded (learned that word from Harry Potter. Don't ya think this guy's a bit slow to be working at a federal agency?).

"Her parents a some of the best damn agents that NCIS has ever seen. Her grandparents are some of the most important people in the intelligence community. Do not piss her off under any circumstances."

"Understood."

And that was how Bryce the extremely slow new security guard at NCIS learned not to piss of the lovely young heroine of this series.

**Sorry, short chapter. I'm sorta working on 3 or 4 stories at the same time, and I only have access to the computer between 7:30 and 10pm. So you'll just have to wait. R+R is fun!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update my fanfics. My parents took away my internet connection for 5 months because I failed geography last year and got suspended due to woodwork. Apparently, attacking your woodwork teacher's woodwork job with a hammer and throwing it out of the second story window ISN'T allowed at my school….but anyways, here ya go!**

As Caitlin got out of the elevator, she was immediately confronted by Abby on her way back down to her lab.

"Hi Abby!" she cried, holding out her arms to her godmother/auntie/friend/bowling teacher. She handed Abby the bigger Caf-Pow.

"Kate!" cried Abby, grabbing her into a big bear hug, "Your parents went out on a case. They should be back soon." Abby stuck the straw of her Caf-Pow between her lips and sucked hard. She removed the straw only to talk.

"Thanks. I'll come and see you later."

"By the way," Said Abby, "you should probably know that Tony has a new Probie. His name is Kenneth Jackson, and he's straight from University."

Caitlin groaned "Poor guy. Dad's probably been having a field day."

Abby laughed and stepped into the elevator. Kate continued on her way to the bull pen. She sat down at her desk and leaned back and was still sipping her Caf-Pow when Tony, McGee, and Claire (Tony's team members) and some random which she thought could be Ken Jackson stepped out of the elevator.

Everyone except the random guy walked straight up to MTAC without noticing her. The random walked into the bullpen and sat at a desk which hadn't been there before. It was opposite Caitlin's desk, but he didn't notice her as she was being very quiet and not moving.

The random guy was wiping his tie.

"Stupid Caf-Pow…...new tie……all black emo….." he muttered as he sat down at his desk. He jumped a mile high when Kate spoke.

"Caf-Pow is hard to get out of clothes, yes?"

He stared at her like she was a baby, and spoke to her like she was one, too.

"Who are you, little lady?" he asked, trying to sound impressive.

"I could ask you the same, you know. My names Kate, short for Caitlin. You are Kenneth Jackson, I am guessing."

"Yeah." Ken was now sounding a bit more impressed, "How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways. Tell me about yourself. What did you do before NCIS? What do you specialize in? Will you take me to your leader?"

Ken looked at her strangely. (Like she had 3 heads or something. God, I dunno. Think up something yourself!)

"I am 25, I just graduated from Michigan State and I specialize in profiling. What's a kid like you doing here?"

"My dad works here. When school's over I help out Abby in her lab." She said. "I specialize in intimidating probies and making them feel like shit."

"Right….what's a probie?" asked Ken. Caitlin burst out laughing.

"Oh….that's a good one." She gasped, trying to speak coherently through her giggles, "What's a probie…" she trailed off, still laughing hard. Ken just looked at her confusedly. He honestly didn't know what a probie was.

"It's a probationary agent. YOU are a probie." Said Tony, walking into the bullpen, followed by McGee and Claire. They sat down at their desks.

"Where's mum?" asked Kate, getting up and walking over to Tony's desk. Tony kissed on the forehead and ruffled her hair.

"She had to drive the body back."

"Poor autopsy gremlins. They keep trying to hit on her, particularly the noobs. Will they ever learn?"

"I doubt it." Replied McGee, and Claire. Kenneth just looked confused. At that moment, Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Mum!" cried Caitlin, and she jumped up and glomped her mum. (glomp: pretty much tackle someone and call it a hug). Ziva hugged her back and gave Tony

"I was fine….until I got a call from your school today." Said Ziva, a quick kiss. "How are you today?" glaring sternly at her daughter. Kate cringed.

"Mum, I swear that I did not intentionally throw that woodwork job out of that window." Kate's gaze searched her parent's faces for any signs of emotions. Tony was barely suppressing a smirk; Ziva, by contrast, was having trouble stopping herself from screaming at her daughter.

"I suppose that it magically flew out the window then?" asked Ziva sarcastically.

"Yep."

"After magically being attacked by a magical hammer?"

"Don't diss Harry Potter." Ziva gave up and left, headed towards the coffee machine.

McGee just looked at her with admiration. "You threw your woodwork teacher's work out the window?"

"After pummeling it with a hammer?" asked Claire

"I didn't do it. Harry Potter did it." Kate crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "Why does no one ever believe me when I blame Harry Potter?"

"He's fictional, Kate." laughed Claire.

The team kept laughing and joking the entire time. No one noticed that the new recruit Ken was still sitting there, mouth open, staring.


End file.
